1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display cell transfer apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sticks are formed by cutting out a large base substrate in one direction, and a plurality of cells, that is, a plurality of organic light-emitting display panel cells, are formed by cutting each stick in the width direction. In order to cut a completed base substrate into sticks, cut the sticks into cells, and test the cut-out cells, transfer apparatuses are used for transferring the base substrate, the sticks, or the cells to appropriate processing devices.
Before the light-emitting display panel cells are transferred to a testing location, the sticks are inserted into a cassette and then moved to a scribing table. After that, each stick is cut into a plurality of cells. The cells are transferred to a test processing location from the scribing table, to test for defects. In this case, an organic light-emitting display panel cell transfer apparatus is used to transfer the cells to the test processing location, from the scribing table.
A conventional organic light-emitting display panel cell transfer apparatus has a simple structure because is uses a conveyor, but cells are arranged in close proximity on the conveyor when they are transferred, that is, the cut cells are arranged in the same manner as when they were disposed in the sticks. Thus, the cells may be damaged due to impacts that occur as a result of the motion of the conveyor. Therefore, sides and/or corners of the cells collide with each other, while the cells are transferred from the scribing table to the test processing location. Accordingly, the cell glass of the cell may be damaged, resulting in defective/poor quality cells.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art.